A method of recording information such as the date a photograph is taken or film trimming area directions onto the film are known. When recording such information on the film, there are provided two methods consisting of a method which is not capable of changing data after developing the film such as an optical printing, and a method which is capable of changing data at any time such as a magnetic recording. When recording data on the film, usually, only one of the above mentioned methods is applied.
Recently, a method of recording such information using both of the above mentioned methods was disclosed in the Japanese laid open patent publication 4-125533/92, which discloses a camera capable of recording direction data of trimming using both magnetic recording and optical recording so as to provide visual data verification not available from the magnetic recorded data. However, in this prior art, the idea of selecting data suitable for recording on the film, as a function of the properties of magnetic recording and optical recording and the importance of the data is not shown. Thus, while the prior art recognizes that data to be recorded to the film includes the date of photographing, mode of date printing, aperture value, shutter time value, photometric value, exposure compensation value, distance data of an object, and so on, it does not disclose a method of selecting which recording method should be used to record such data to the film.